


Beyond Words

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon makes a silent offer, Mal accepts.





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thirty-sixth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: any topic, no dialogue.
> 
> Original publication date: January 17, 2004
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon sits on the bunk, twisting his hands together nervously as he waits. He looks around the small room, his eyes sliding off the barely organized clutter on the table, not really seeing anything at all. He’s scared, but determined. He wants this. He’s wanted this for a very long time. He understands that he could be rejected, that things might not go the way that he hopes they will, that he could jeopardize so much, but he can’t *not* do this. It’s tearing him up inside. He’s tried to deny it, tried so hard to push these feelings aside, but all that seemed to do was make it worse.

His head snaps up at the sound of the hatch opening. His heart pounding in his chest, Simon takes a deep breath and watches Mal’s feet negotiate the rungs of the ladder. Mal steps down onto the floor and sees him. Frowning, Mal’s mouth opens, but before he can say a word Simon holds out his hand in silent invitation, putting all the need, desire…love he feels for this man into that one gesture, hoping that he won’t be rebuffed.

Mal’s eyes travel from Simon’s hand to his face and back again. Wordlessly, he crosses the room and takes Simon’s hand and pulls him to his feet. Simon’s heart sinks. He’s going to be asked to leave, he knows it. He’s ruined everything, changed everything – and suddenly Mal’s lips are on his – strong and soft and warm and Simon’s knees go weak with relief.

Gentle hands caress his hair, his back, his arms as he clings to Mal and kisses him again and again until they’re both breathless and swaying. Simon slowly sinks backward onto Mal’s bunk, grabbing Mal’s shirt and bringing him down with him.

As he loses himself in long, slow deep kisses, time dissolves around Simon. All he is aware of is Mal – his weight pressing him into the bunk, the rasping wet heat of his tongue as it laps against his skin, the gentle strength of his hands as they caress him, the smooth skin on his back, the firm curve of his ass – their clothes have disappeared, he’s not sure when or how, all he can do is let the sensations roll through him as Mal slowly drives him out of his mind.

No words are needed. Skin to skin, they arch and writhe, their gasps and moans echoing against the metal walls and bouncing back on them as they push their bodies closer and closer to the edge; a look, a nod, another long kiss and its body into body, thrusting, pounding deeper, harder. Sweat pools, skin slaps together faster and faster, moans get louder and sharper, shuddering, shaking, orgasms spurt hot and wet inside, outside, and they collapse in a twisted heap on the bunk, chests heaving for air, hearts pounding.

Exhausted and sated, Simon drifts off to sleep wrapped tightly in Mal’s arms, with barely heard words of endearment murmured into his hair.


End file.
